First Day Of My Life
by kezzilbezzil
Summary: A chance meeting, A Joke, Bt can it turn into something more? John Cena/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue. 

I glanced round the Sports Bar. I was supposed to be meeting my friends here…an hour ago. Sure, they had only just landed but that's no excuse for not coming on time. Now I looked like I was heading for a 'loner-of-the-year' award alongside my 'collecting-empty-glasses' one. Okay let me explain what was going on here. I'm English girl (or to quote a Sting song a 'legal alien' sorry you think of these things when you're sat alone. Gr) living in the Big Apple; New York City. Hence why my friends are visiting but I think that they're using me as a reason to go Wrestlemania which, by chance I presume, is at the Garden. I've lived here for about two years, I work as a freelance journalist, bien? Non? Yup that's about the limit of my French skills after five years and one A in the subject. Fuck yes. I glanced at my watch. Still late, bastards. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I span round in the chair guns blazing, all ready to give them shit on shit for being late when I realised it wasn't anyone I knew, well knew personally I certainly knew who this guy was.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**_** I only own the OCs, WWE Personnel owned by the WWE and themselves.** _

A/N: Some of you may recognise this. I can't remember my password for my other account (missfxckingwhatever) and the e-mail I used for it, so I just decided to re-post it, with an added chapter...good eh?

Chapter One.

I felt my mouth take on that of a goldfish. I was almost famed for my no holds barred interviews with the rich and famous, my secret? I had no bloody idea who they were and therefore didn't really care if I offended them, generally though they weren't too bothered. Shame really. But this guy I recognised, in fact I'd even been known to call him 'hot', and so the few shy brain cells I had started to kick in. 'First step Kerry: close mouth' I told myself. I managed to produce what I hoped was a nice-ish smile. He grinned back. "You look as lonely as I do" he commented "mind if I join you?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"Go ahead" I said rather clearly. Go team. He slid in the booth opposite me and a waiter promptly made his way over.

"A beer and whatever the lady would like"

"Make that two then" I said "thank you" I smiled again, what was this smiling business? I felt like bloody Barbie… only I wasn't blonde. I know what I mean. He held his hand out; I stared at it for a while. Classy, eh? I took it and shook in what was, I hoped, a firm yet warm handshake.

"I'm John" he offered, I nodded slowly the remembered normally in these situations you returned the gesture.

"Kerry" I replied.

"You're not from round here?" he asked taking a swig of his beer. I shook my head.

"Nope, I'm not a native. I'm from England and I moved here about two years ago." I grinned at him.

"And do you often sit on your own in bars?" he questioned, I laughed softly.

"No, I'm waiting for my friends. They're coming over for two weeks and I'm meeting them here" he nodded, I think I'll leave out the fact that we're going to Wrestlemania and that they all know exactly who he is. "So John, why are you here on your own?" I questioned

"I'm waiting for a friend." he nodded, I smiled "Randy" he added quickly. I nodded again "We don't get to hang out that often so when we're in the same place we get together and go out for the night"

"I know that one" I took a swig of my beer.

"So what do you do?" he asked

"I'm a journalist" I smiled. "I would ask you but its a bit obvious" I laughed to myself.

"I know. What can I say?" he shrugged "you did a good job at being discrete though" I grinned at him.

"It's my job. And I wasn't entirely truthful with you" might as well warn him before the rabble appeared because if my calculations were correct it would be any minute now and I doubt he'd appreciate a gang of wrestling geeks descending upon him whilst he's trying to enjoy his beer.

"How?" he looked confused like I'd forgotten to mention I was an axe murderer or something.

"Well the reason my friends are visiting now is because they really wanted an excuse to go to Wrestlemania" he grinned.

"Cool and they're coming now?" I nodded.

"Feel free to leave whilst you still can" I nodded towards the door. He shook his head and had this weird look on his face, almost mischievous if I didn't know better.

"No I got a better plan, how 'bout we pretend that we're together. It'll be a hoot. Plus Randy just walked in and if we can fool him then it should work" I had about two seconds to decide on this and hey it would be a laugh. How often do you get to pretend you're 'with' a hot guy, and a WWE Superstar at that? I nodded.

"Aight" he stood to wave to Randy who started to make his way over and upon sitting back down sat next to me, his arm clamped firmly round my shoulders, I tensed at first but soon relaxed. There's something comforting about having a big guy put his arm next to me, okay well just any guy. I wasn't unlucky with guys but I wasn't on a constant string of dates either. "Just play along" he muttered and grinned Randy sat opposite us and smiled.

"Hi" he said. "I don't believe we've met" he half glared at John.

"Kerry" I replied "and you are?"

"Randy, Randy Orton" I knew perfectly well who the hell he was but it was too much fun letting him think I didn't.

"So you're the infamous Randy, nice to meet you at last" I tried to hide my laughter by having a coughing fit. "Sorry" I said as best I could when I'd regained my composure. I reached for my beer and offered him a smile which he returned. Nice boy this Randy I thought.

"So you've heard of me then? All good I hope" he replied

"Of course. If I didn't know this boy was good in bed I would swear you were a couple" I smirked and I felt John tense next to me. I was unsure if I'd said the wrong thing; I risked a glance in his direction and saw him smirking. So I was okay on that front. Randy looked slightly shocked then laughed.

"Well at least you know she's not with you for your money" he joked

"No, just the sex that makes me feel so much better" John retorted

"So Johnny boy, how long have you been keeping this little lovely quiet?" Randy asked throwing a wink in my direction.

"A while" John replied slyly. I smiled and leant into him a bit more and he planted a kiss on my head. Oh my we were good at this. I heard a loud ruckus and looked round to see a group or people walk into the bar a group who looked familiar. I clambered over John and ran over, losing all my dignity on the way. I hugged my two girlfriends first; Kim and Rosie (or B-Man, Munch she's a girl with many nicknames), then my boys, ha I have boys, Matt, Math (two different people both look the same. Confusing? Yup) Tom and Greg. We all used to get together and watch the PPV at Matt's house with his huge TV, it was fun and that way we only had to pay for one. It worked out lovely.

"So are you the loser sat on their own?" Greg asked a grin on his face

"No" I replied, "I'm with my boyfriend and his friend" I grinned

"When did this happen?" Math asked who was always concerned for my single-ness.

"We kept it quiet but a while ago, he's over here" I led the way to the booth and squeezed in beside John who scooted round so we could all fit. I've never seen so many jaws drop at once.

"You…and…him" Tom managed to say, we nodded

"That's what I thought" Randy added

"And holy fuck that's Randy Orton" Math turned to his right and grinned "Aight man" they all grinned at me.

"Well Kez you kept this quiet" Kim remarked a sly grin on her face.

"You know me." I shrugged softly and let my hand slide onto John's leg, he kissed my head. Damn we're good at this shit.

"Should we just leave now?" Math asked, I laughed.

"No we'll be good, well he will be" I grinned at John who attempted to pout "So how was the flight?" I asked

"Good" Tom said with a grin.

"What shithead means by good is that there was turbulence and only he slept at all meaning we're all knackered, and the food was shite" Rosie said, her and Tom had had a relationship when we were younger and ever since he hadn't given her a reason for the split she'd took to calling him shithead and other abusive names.

"Fine but I enjoyed it." Tom retorted.

"So" Kim said changing the subject "what's the plan for this afternoon? 'Cause I for one wouldn't mind a few hours sleep then meeting up for a night out later?" I nodded

"Yeah if that's what you want" I finished off my beer and we stood up. "I'll meet you at your hotel in the lobby at say um 8. It's 3 now." They all nodded and after the customary hugs we departed.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**_** I only own the OCs, WWE Personnel owned by the WWE and themselves.** _

**Chapter Two**

This left John, Randy and I stood on the busy New York sidewalk. I stood almost awkwardly, feeling dwarfed by the two men. I looked from one to the other until John pulled me discreetly to his side.

"Well I guess I should go do some work that I was putting off. I'll call you in a bit JC" Randy said and smiled at us both before heading down the street to hail a cab.

"I think we pulled that off pretty fucking well" I beamed up at him

"Well it wasn't hard with you being so beautiful" I blushed and suddenly found my shoes the most interesting things in the world.

"Stop it" I said "You haven't got to act anymore" I smiled slightly.

"Why it's the truth" he squeezed my hand.

"So I take it you're coming with me?" I asked changing the subject quickly. He nodded.

"We have to bond" I raised an eyebrow. Was he thinking a life-long friendship here?

"Before we pulled this off purely on instinct; they're going to think its weird we don't know little things about each other" I nodded in agreement, he did have a point, plus would you argue with him? Didn't think so.

"Fine. We can go back to mine, its not far" We set off walking to my building. I wouldn't call it classy but I wouldn't say it was shabby either. Plus it was only 3 blocks away.

"Nice" he said looking round

"You wont say that when we have to climb to the top floor" I said eyeing the lift then realised it was working, I grabbed him and literally dragged him over to it.

"Woah tiger" he said with a playful smile, I rolled my eyes.

"It's either we ran for this" I gestured to the lift "or we climbed up five flights. I know which I'd rather do" I shrugged and he nodded. "Okay you got me there"

"Trust me I've been caught on this lift's bad side a few times, and it's never pretty. Normally after I've done this long day at work followed by a trek around the grocery store and I'm getting attacked by bags." I groaned at the thought.

"Good practice?" he offered with a slight shrug. I let my mouth drop open in shock as the doors binged open.

"For what? World's Strongest Man?" I questioned stepping out of the lift. He followed with a grin etched on his face. "What? You're the wrestler here. It'd be an amazing workout for you. I mean fuck I don't need the gym. I just don't use the lift" I laughed at my own joke and he sighed.

"You live alone don't you?" I nodded

"Why?"

"You laugh at your own jokes" he stated simply.

"I'm telling you my dog laughs. Honest." I opened my door and I could see him looking around for said dog. I whistled slightly and Scout appeared round the corner then sliding on the laminate flooring to a halt at our feet. I picked up my Chihuahua and faced John. "This is Scout" I said with a grin. "My only flat-mate and the one thing that knows all my secrets." I nodded slightly and fondled her ear softly.

"Rat-y" he remarked. My eyes widened.

"You did not just call my baby a rat…you…you rat" I screamed "OUT!" I tried to push him out the door but failed miserably. Yeah I know I overreacted a little on that one but its true my dog knows everything, and it's not like she can defend herself against John is it?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. She's cute" he nodded and reached out to pet her. I was expecting Scout to shy away at least a little, but the little traitor moved her head closer to him. Wench. That's the last time I defend the little hussy.

"You better think that" I tried to hide my smile at how weirded out he looked by my outburst. "Sorry I bet you think I'm some sort of nut-job, now?" I smiled slightly.

"No" he paused "well yeah" he laughed when I glared at him. That's not supposed to happen it's supposed to incite fear not laughs. "Okay slightly but it's kinda cute" I didn't know whether to blush or glare again. It was nice that he thought me being crazy was cute but not that he called me cute. I'm waffling now… to myself. Ouch.

"So how do you plan on 'bonding'?" I asked him, including air quotes in the process. He looked thoughtful.

"I don't know. Just talk?" I nodded

"Sounds good. Do you want a drink or anything?" I asked

"Sure, what you got?"

"What do you want?"

"Well what've you got?" He followed me into the kitchen, I opened the fridge.

"There" I let him look for himself

"Can I grab a beer or are you saving them?" I laughed and shook my head

"Just grab one hun" I replied whilst looking through my collection of take-away menus. "oh grab two, please?" he nodded and popped the tops, passing me one then looking over my shoulder.

"What you looking for?" he asked quietly, sending shivers down my spine.

"Well I should really ask you which kind of takeaway you prefer?" I span round to find me faced with his chest, I tilted my head upwards to look at him.

"I'm easy, whatever's quickest" he shrugged.

"Pizza?" I offered; it was always a winner. He nodded

"Sounds good" he nodded, I reached for the phone next to me

"What you want on it? It might be easy to get like a meat fest type thing with a garlic bread?" I answered my own question, he nodded again.

"Sure, my thoughts exactly" he grinned "but garlic? I wont be kissing anyone tonight" he laughed to himself

"You shouldn't be kissing anyone but me" I replied then bit my lip. "Well you could but it'd ruin the fun" I tried to cover myself because if I was honest I wouldn't complain if he did try and kiss me.

"You only have to ask baby girl" he smiled sweetly as I tapped in the number to the pizza place and sorted out the order. I replaced the phone.

"Ten minutes or so" I picked up my beer and headed out to the balcony, okay not really a balcony more a foot wide space with a railing but it was enough for a chair and a me. I lit up a cigarette pulling me knees up to my chest.

"You shouldn't really do that" he said appearing from behind me

"Old habits die hard" I replied "plus it's a journalistic cliché." He nodded and headed back inside.

I finished my smoke and went to join him on the sofa; he was watching some baseball game. I think it was last nights.

"Hey" I said quietly, I was getting the feeling he was bit put out by my smoking. Well he'd have to deal and it's not like I chain smoked or anything that bad.

"Hey there shorty" he grinned at me, I smiled; looks like he got over that one fast. I like this guy.

"Would you mind if I went for a quick shower before the pizza gets here?" he nodded obviously engrossed in the game "So you would mind?" I asked a bemused expression on my face.

"Sorry, I meant go for it and if the pizza arrives I'm me and Scout can handle it" he reached a hand out to the small dog who lay curled up on his leg. Hussy. I smiled at him quickly before diving over the couch and into the shower. I let the water run over me and thought about the strange day I was having. Tomorrow I should hang out with my friends but that would thousands of questions about John which I probably couldn't answer. But to be honest I had to admit that I was enjoying this. Who wouldn't? I mean one rather good looking guy pretending to be your significant other for the sake of a joke. And hey if anything further were to come out of this who the hell was I to say no?


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer**_** I only own the OCs, WWE Personnel owned by the WWE and themselves.** _

**Chapter 3**

I clambered out of the shower and pulled on some board shorts and a tank top. No point in getting ready now, might as well wait a while. I threw my hair back into a messy bun leaving it to dry naturally, plus I kinda wanted the kinks it would cause. Yes I'm that meticulous.

I heard a knock on the door as I walked past, and pulled it open. Yay pizza! I paid him out of the loose change I keep in the phone stand by the door (you can rob me now) and hurried into the lounge. "Not that's what I like to see" John said turning round; I raised a questioning eyebrow in his direction.

"What's that then?" I grabbed a tray from the kitchen. What? I don't want any grease on my sofa. I also put some food in a bowl for Bella; if she didn't get fed she hounded me for mine.

"A hot girl with good pizza" I suppressed a smile and tried to frown. I failed…miserably.

"Shh, it's only a joke. Remember?" If I didn't remind him, I was in danger of forgetting myself.

"But who said that we can't have fun doing it?" he pulled me towards him and placed the tray on the coffee table in one swift motion. I felt like jelly in his arms. His lips grazed mine softly before pressing more firmly. If I saw this I'd believe it.

I pulled away slightly as my phone rang "ignore it" he said quietly. I reached over the sofa and grabbed it. He sat down pulling me onto his lap.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Math. What time do you want to meet up again?" he asked

"8, I think it was, was it?" John nodded in agreement.

"Cool, so what are you two lovebirds doing?"

"Nothing, really" I said slowly eyeing John.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked. Oh he was loving this.

"You didn't interrupt anything mate. Nothing at all" who in the hell was I trying to convince here.

"Yes you did dude" John said throwing a wink at me and stealing the phone "Totally, mad and passionate" he paused "Well she's sat on me" I knew exactly how my friends would take that.

"Fully clothed!" I yelled

"She's lying" John stated. "Aight well I'll see you guys later. I'll tell Randy to keep his eye out for you guys" he replaced the phone. He must have been sensing my would- be outburst

"Leaves 'em thinking" he offered and smiled showing his dimples. Bitch.

"Do you want another beer?" he nodded and I stood up grabbing two more from the fridge before sitting back on the sofa and placed the pizza in between us and passing him the bottle.

"Tuck in kiddo and lets get this shit started" In the next hour we'd worked out basic details like where we'd met and such just in case someone asked so we'd both have the same story, and other minor details we'd trip up on.

It was during this time that I decided to get dressed. I slipped into a pair of jeans, a black bustier, black boots and a black shrug cardigan. I pinned my hair up so bits stuck out here and there, styling my bangs so they hung to one side. I kept my make-up smoky and finished the look with some black beads and a clutch. "You ready sweetheart" I asked him and he nodded.

It didn't take long to get to the hotel where we'd agreed to meet up with everyone else. John ran upstairs to his room to change his shirt leaving me to go find everyone. I wandered into the bar and scanned the room. I spotted my friends sat in a corner with Randy who looked like he was enjoying himself. I slid into the booth next to him.

"Kezz drink this its lethal" Randy said thrusting a purple coloured drink into my hand. I sipped it and smiled.

"That's nothing Rand. It's just snakebite and black." I told him, shaking my head at my friends.

"What? Are you trying to kill me? I thought you liked me?" Randy pouted slightly as my friends smiled innocently. I patted his head. "Where's John?" he asked

"He's…" I started

"Here" I heard a voice behind me sat before I felt a protective arm around my waist. I kissed him softly.

"Hey"

"Hey" he grinned. "So is it worth me buying some drinks or do I not bother?"

"It's only early yet so yes. Drink are good" Randy nodded "I'll even give you hand, I think I know what these evil motherfuckers are having" he grinned at them once more before clambering over me to get to the bar.

"So Kezz I can't believe you didn't tell us you knew these guys" Greg looked disapproving, or tried to "but I don't care right now because Randy motherfucking Orton just bought me a drink" he grinned

"Bless. It was part of the surprise" I told them nodding and polishing off Randy's snakebite.

"Good surprise" Kim said with a curt nod.

"I though so"

"So what did you and John do eh?" Math asked grinning. I shook my head

"Ate pizza, talked, watched TV, the usual" I said

"No sex then?" I was about to say no when isomeone/i beat me to it

"Lots of it" John said as he returned, I smiled softly and slid out to let Randy back in.

"Cena!" John snapped round to see Vince McMahon approaching.

"Yeh?" he asked obviously wondering what on earth was going on.

"I want to talk to you tomorrow to go over some stuff for your match. Who are these people?" straight to the point, I like it.

"Well this is my girlfriend; Kerry" I smiled at Vince who nodded at me "that's Randy who you know" Vince shook his head in an exasperated manner whilst Randy grinned like the village idiot. "The rest are Kezz's friends; Matt, Math, Kim, Rosie, Greg and Tom. They're over for Wrestlemania" he explained

"Nice to meet you all" he looked at the group. "Hope you enjoy the show" They all smiled back and said their thanks. "You kept the other half quiet" John grinned.

"We wanted to, plus it was touch and go for a while. She wouldn't have me" he shook his head. "She's a journalist you know"

"Really who do you work for?" he asked.

"Freelance mainly, but I do a bit of work for Rolling Stone and the New York Times at least once a month." He nodded knowingly.

"Well then I think we should set up a meeting, tomorrow?" I nodded. "Come along with John. Have a good night everyone" he smiled one last time and left.

"Check you out" Randy grinned and John held me closer.

"I think someone might be working for the WWE" Kim teased; I went a shade of beetroot and hid in John's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, at least you'll have cool friends already" he joked quietly.

"You think you're cool now?" I asked

"You know it baby" he replied and kissed me. He needs to stop doing that.

"Whatever" Kim dragged me off the seat by my hand. Black Eyed Peas 'Pump It' was on and if we didn't dance it was like blasphemy or something. Rosie was already taunting us from the dance floor. We grinded slightly and laughed. I let my shrug slide down my arms before throwing it at John who caught it deftly. I winked and carried on dancing with my girls. When the song ended I reached for my drink and sipped at it.

"Don't sit down, go and dance again" Randy shooed us back, I shrugged. Justin? Yeah I could go for that. Rosie bowed out whereas Kim was as up for it as I was. It was then I felt a guy's hands on my waist. I glanced at the table and saw that it was none of my friends. It seemed John had spotted it too. Don't know what he thinks I need him for. Kim grinned mischievously. I span round with a smirk.

"What the fuck is that fucker doing?" John spat standing up.

"Dude, don't worry about it" Math said with a grin.

"Seriously, just watch. Enjoy the show" Matt added Randy put a hand on John's shoulder whilst he stood watching.

I grinded into the guy slightly with a grin always maintaining eye contact, I reached up and slung an arm around his neck and he smiled. Not for long, holding tight to his neck I raised my knee until it connected with his crotch, as he bent down to hold on to it, his face connected with my fist. "Next time ask, I'll still say no but you wont be in quite so much pain" I let him drop to the floor before I stalked off, smiling at the bouncers who were on their way to pick him up. One of them smiled and winked at me. I sat back down next to John who looked amazed as I finished the rest of my drink. "What?" he shook his head with a grin.

"And there was me all worried about what he was going to do" he muttered, I smiled and squeezed his arm.

"You shouldn't." My friends had returned to their conversation. It seemed they were still used to my outbursts no matter how long I was away. Randy grinned then returned to the conversation as well.

"I know that now" he shrugged.

"Right I'm going to the bar. You're coming with me" I told him. I stood up and wandered over to the bar.

"Yo" I shouted as a barman came over.

"What can I get you?"

"A half bottle of Tequila, Tub of Lemons, shaker of Salt and 9 glasses" I said, John's mouth dropped open. The guy smiled and passed me all the stuff and I gave John half of it before paying the man. We headed back and placed it all down on the table.

"Not my idea" he proclaimed holding his hands up.

"Didn't think it would be" Randy said as he watched me pour the shots.

"Shut up and drink" I told him making sure everyone had one. Five minutes later we'd finished the bottle and were ready to move on to an actual club as opposed to the hotel-bar-that-thinks-its-a-club club. I was still steady-ish on my feet. Rosie had taken to skipping and decided that it would funny to get Randy to join her. Kim persuaded Math that he wanted to give her a piggyback and Tom, Matt and Greg were checking out everything in a skirt whereas I was happy cuddling up to John. He rubbed my arm gently and I smiled. Rosie had found a club she thought looked cool and led us all in.

We paid at the door and I boogied my way in there and after passing everything to John headed straight for the dance floor. If we're going to pull this off then it has to look right i.e. he holds my things and I dance. The next thing I know I feel two hands on my waist but I recognise these hands so there won't be a repeat performance, sorry guys. "It's only me" I heard next to my ear. I span round in John's arms and kissed him lightly.

"Hey you" I carried on dancing and he followed quite well I must say.

"So you okay?" I nodded and grinned.

"Drink" I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bar. Before I could stop myself I'd ordered two absinthes and was thrusting one in his hands. He looked half bemused before throwing it down his neck and pulling me back towards the table. The last bit of the night remained a blur, I remember dancing and more drinking and then more dancing before taking my shoes off and jumping on John's back because I couldn't walk anything after I have no idea.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer**_** I only own the OCs, WWE Personnel owned by the WWE and themselves.** _

**Chapter Four.**

I woke up the next morning to someone shaking me. I ignored them and rolled over. What? I'm not a morning person. "Baby, wake up" who the hell is waking me up with the term 'baby?'. In fact where the fuck am I? I opened an eye to see John grinning at me with a sly grin. I groaned slightly before chancing opening the other eye. "Randy's over there" he whispered. I nodded.

"Right." I sat up "So remind me again why you're waking me up?"

"Because we, well you, have a meeting with Vince MacMahon" how did I forget that minor detail?

"Right. I should probably get up and then go and get changed at my place." He nodded.

"I'll come with" I shrugged and crawled out of bed. Pulling on last nights jeans and boots. I winced as I forced my feet into them. Randy looked over at me and threw a pair of flip flops my way. I grinned and slid them on.

"Don't say I never give you anything" he muttered as I hugged his head in a way of thanks. "Let me know how it goes" he called as I dragged John out of the door. We ambled slowly to my apartment. You try walking fast in flip flops that are too big, it's just not possible so ambling was the only way we were gonna make it.

"How long have I got?" I asked as I slumped against the mirrored wall of the elevator.

"An hour" John replied. I nodded.

"Do I go smart, smart-casual or casual?"

"The middle one?" I nodded

"Right" once inside my apartment I ran to my room and dived into the shower. I managed to get everything done inside of five minutes. Well I would have if I hadn't of cut my leg. Bloody brilliant. I pulled on my bathrobe and hopped through to the kitchen.

"What the?" he asked from his spot on the couch.

"You try shaving your legs too quickly" I muttered whilst rummaging for a plaster.

"Well.."

"Don't answer that one." I ran back into my room to dry my hair. Fuck straightening. I left it when it was mostly dry. Right clothes, clothes. I stood in my underwear staring at my open wardrobe. Smart- casual. Hm. There was a knock at the door and a John appeared.

"Hey, um sorry" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's just that you're well…"

"Not quite dressed?" He nodded "Get used to it."

"Okay" he took a seat on my bed. I grabbed a pair of gray baggy-ish trousers with pink pinstripes, which hung on my hips and slid them on.

"Yeah?" he nodded and gave me a thumbs up, "looks good" I reached for a black cami and finished it off with a black cardigan. I pinned a silver brooch on my right breast turned to face him. "Fabulous."

"Heels or no?"

"Whatever's comfortable" he offered, looking puzzled. I slid on some black suede platform type court shoes with a strap around the ankle and threw my vans in a bag. I slapped on some make-up and pinned my hair back in chopsticks.

"Let's go" I grabbed a poncho on the way out.

"That was fast" he mumbled when we were in the lift

"Shit the dog"

"I fed her"

"Thank you"

"It's fine. Stop panicking. I take it you wanted this as well?" he held out my portfolio which I'd left on my bed, I nodded.

"Thank you"

"Chill out" he squeezed my hand.

"I am chilled, this is me chilled."

Twenty-five minutes later I was sat outside Vince MacMahon's makeshift office waiting for John. I don't know why I was so nervous. I mean it's not like I didn't have a job already, but I guess it's the fact that ever since I was a kid I'd always wanted to work for the WWE. Finally, after what seemed like a year, John appeared a grin on his face.

"Chill out sweetheart" he laughed to himself. "You can go straight in" I must have looked as though I was about to be shot "don't worry I'll wait right here for you" I nodded and knocked on the door before opening it. Vince smiled and stood up.

"Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me" stupid Kerry it wasn't a party. I flashed a smile, hoping he'd see past the stupid remark I just made.

"You're welcome" he gestured to a seat; I promptly sat and waited for Vince to speak. "I'd love to sit and chat about everything you've done but unfortunately I haven't the time. So I'll put it to you straight, my editor has been watching your work for a while, especially after the article you did on Ric Flair for that website" I nodded remembering the exact one, and the effort I'd put into it, it had been one of my first big interviews, well in my eyes, c'mon on the man's an absolute legend, it had to be the one of only interviews where I asked for a picture at the end, unprofessional I know but seriously do I give a shit?. "When one of our top writers left due to family commitments recently, he put your name forward. You being here with John has only speeded up the process." I nodded. I guess he was trying to say that John didn't get me the job.

"Right" I felt I'd better say something before he thought that I'd lost my voice.

"What I'm saying is would you be willing to work for WWE Magazine?" wait..? Did he just…? My fuck. Okay, you're not a fish, close that mouth, and regain that composure girl.

"Yes" I smiled "It's one of the magazines I've always wanted to work for" might as well suck up slightly.

"Good, from what I can gather the first thing we have for you to do is a series set on the road, 'A Day in the Life of…' series. What do you think?" I nodded

"Yeah, I think you're readers could go for that, it shows the wrestlers as people…if you get me?" he nodded.

"Yeah, good to have you on board. I'll get the paperwork and full brief mailed over to you. And I'm sorry it was so rushed but its Wrestlemania weekend, I trust I'll see you at the Hall of Fame tonight?" he stood up with me following suit. Panic… John certainly hadn't asked me to go. Shit. It would be expected I guess.

"Yes, I'm sure you will" Sorry John. He opened the door for me and I shook his hand before leaving.

John was sat exactly where I'd left him. He looked up when I flopped down next to him. I sighed overdramatically and blew my hair from my face. "So?" he questioned.

"So, it seems that I've been hired to work for the magazine" he grinned.

"That's great." I nodded and smiled at him

"It's amazing. Oh and what's this I hear about some ceremony tonight?"

"The hall of fame?" I nodded "Yeah, you're gonna have to come with me."

"I know, Vince asked me about it and I was kind of lost, so I just said that I was going, whilst thinking of various reasons why I couldn't go, but if you're inviting me…" he nodded.

"Of course"

"That means I'm going to have to go shopping, so how about you bond with my dog since you're going to be seeing a lot of her." He looked puzzled. "Well this magazine work, I sort of have to come with you guys for a while."

"That's pretty cool." I nodded my head in agreement, "so what exactly are you writing about?"

"A day in the life of…blah"

"Do I get to go first?" I shrugged

"I don't know, I didn't get details, but I'll let you know." He smiled.

"So lets get out of here then." He stood up and waited for me to follow.

In the time it took for us to get back to my apartment I'd called Kim and Rosie and persuaded them that going shopping with me that afternoon was something that they simply had to do whether they liked it or not. And so on my arrival they were waiting patiently at my door, along with the rest of the crew. "Guys you're not coming shopping" I said warningly.

"We know" Tom replied smugly.

"We're giving John the big brother talk" Math finished. Oh dear God. I risked a glance at John he nodded and grinned at them all.

"Why?" I asked

"Because your brothers aren't here to do it." Matt said simply, that was true but I could imagine it now, one would tell him that he'd better not hurt me, the other would simply shrug and the eldest would threaten to bite his eyes out if he stepped out of line, or something equally grotesque and violent.

"John?" I thought he'd better have a say in this.

"Fine by me but I guarantee you won't have beer left at the end of it, plus that means you guys have to dog bond with me" they looked at him as though he'd grown another head. I ushered them all into the apartment and went to get changed into something comfier, I,E. Jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled my leather jacket on along with a beanie and grabbed my purse.

"Ready?" I asked the girls, they nodded and stood to leave, well Rosie did, Kim had to say her long goodbyes to Math, we're only going shopping mate, not to frigging France. Although I hear shopping in Paris is pretty good. I saw Rosie looking from me to John and back again, oh, right, we were supposed to do something along the same lines. I sidled up to him and kissed him softly. "I'll be back in a bit" he smirked.

"Okay honey" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the other two before leaving.

We'd barely gotten out of the building before they started "You two are so cute" Rosie gushed.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you happy with someone" Kim added. I rolled my eyes in their direction. "What? We're just saying."

"I know, I know. Anyway look here's a shop." I flounced into the expensive looking shop and started to browse feeling a bit like Julia Roberts.

"Can I help you?" an assistant pounced on me within seconds.

"Nah, I'm cool thanks" I replied returning to flicking through the dresses.

"Kez?" I looked over at Kim who had a gothic looking black number in her hands, I scrunched my face up "No. Alright then"

"This?" Rosie held a pink fluffy looking thing in my direction, it took all I had not to laugh and/or vomit at the sight of it.

An hour and three shops later I found it, hiding in a corner, seemingly abandoned. It was prefect. "This is it" I said eyeing up the dress.

"That is nice" Kim mumbled

"Yup. You'll looking stunning" Rosie agreed. The dress wasa simple looking black silk prom dress. I guess I was going for the understated look then? It had a red ribbon that passed under the bust before tying in a bow at the back. I picked up and held it against me, it came to my mid thigh, ok so a short prom dress but it was perfect, sexy yet conservative, girlish but vampy, John wouldn't be able to resist, he needed to though. I needed to stop forgetting about the whole reason behind me actually knowing John Cena.. I paid for it before I could change my mind, not that I'd want to but I tend to do it a lot and then later regret it, or I could even think about what was running around in my head.

"Shoes?" Kim asked pointing to a pair of patent red peep toe heels that matched the ribbon on the dress exactly. Perfect. I added them to the dress o the counter and paid. Thank you Mr. American Express. I dragged Kim and Rosie out of the shop before we could spend any more money that I didn't have.

Rosie hailed a taxi, something she was quite proud of, and claimed it was nothing like home to which we told her she lived in the back of beyond and so it wasn't going to be like home at all. We all fell into my apartment to find the boys sat watching a movie and drinking beer. Fun and extremely guy-esque.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer**_** I only own the OCs, WWE Personnel owned by the WWE and themselves.** _

**Chapter Five**

"Honey I'm home…" I called, hey I'm a good actress, I think I'm in the wrong profession

"Honey I'm home…" I called, hey I'm a good actress, I think I'm in the wrong profession. John turned round and smiled.

"What did you buy?" he asked standing up and coming over to where I dumped my bags on the table.

"I'm not telling you, it'll ruin the surprise." He smirked

"So I'll like it then?" I shrugged

"Who knows Johnny boy, who knows" I glanced at my watch. "Anyways, its 3:30 now, what time do I have to meet you?" I asked, I needed to know this things, I'm a girl if it was less than 2 hours I was screwed.

"Around 6? I'll pick you I shook my head

"No, It's fine, I'll just meet you at the hotel, Rosie and Kim are helping me get ready, I have my own stylists you know." He grinned.

"I'll still pick you up, no arguments." I glared at him. "Nope not working, I'm picking you up and that's final." He smiled and I relented.

"Fine but only because you're you and I may need you one day." I wasn't about to tell him it was the smile and the baby blues that made me give in was I?

"Aight, 6 PM, here." I nodded; I was getting way too excited about this. "I better get going. I'll see you in a little while" I nodded as I saw him to the door, he looked down at me when we reached it, he looked over my shoulder. "I'm gonna have to kiss you" I raised an eyebrow "Your friends are doing their best to discreetly watch us so we've got to keep up appearances…" he moved closer to me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly, I went to pull away but he held me closer before finally letting me go.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you just wanted to kiss me Cena" I winked at him.

"Well I do. If I can find an excuse I'm gonna use it, I am but a man fair Kerry" he kissed me again.

"Go before I never let you leave again" I did my best to push him out the door, he didn't move "Can you at least let me think I'm moving you?" he did his best falling out the door impression and waved as I closed the door and leant against it.

"What's up with you?" Kim asked as I made my reappearance in the Living area, you couldn't really call it a room.

"Nothing" I lied. Ok, should I tell them the truth? Because I could feel myself starting to really like John, like REALLY like him and I could do with a friend's perspective on this and these guys, well these guys knew me better than most. Bar the dog and we all know what Scout's opinion on John was. Hussy.

"You look flustered" Rosie added with a nod.

"Well, there _is_ something I need to tell you guys." I perched on the coffee table, the only available seat and it made me the centre of attention. A position I didn't exactly want. They all leant forward.

"Go on?" Matt urged.

"Well I maybe, possibly, did lie to you guys. But it was a joke and we didn't mean anything by it." I glanced round at their faces.

"What was it?" Kim asked, I took a deep breath.

"We only met the other day, like ten minutes before you guys walked into that Sports Bar." I looked at their reaction

"That's insane!" Rosie yelled, the others nodded in shocked agreement.

"I'm really sorry for lying to you guys but…" Math cut me off

"Don't worry about it, it's definitely a memorable trip now and hey we got to go out drinking with wrestlers. Plus it's the prank to end all pranks" he smiled

"So you guys aren't going out?" Kim asked, I shook my head "you should, you'd make a great couple." Rosie nodded

"Well that's my problem, I do like him but I don't know if he feels the same" I shrugged

"Oh he likes you, no one fakes kisses like that, and he watches you when you're not looking and you can just tell that he likes you."

"So you guys aren't mad that I lied to you?" they all shook their heads.

"No, but who thought of it?" Tom asked

"John did"

"That is one pick up line I am totally going to use in the future" Greg added thoughtfully causing us all to laugh.

"So you're still going to this hall of fame thing with him right?" I nodded

"He's coming to get me at 6" I answered.

"Right, come on Kimi, we have work to do, Kerry get in the shower. A quick one though." I nodded.

"Guys, Randy doesn't know either, so don't tell him until we've told him." They nodded. "Holy shit, we lied to Vince McMahon" I cringed

"That is awesome!" Matt said, the others agreeing instantly.

"Kezz, shower" Kim pushed me towards the bathroom "hurry it up girl" I nodded and dived into the shower for possibly the quickest shower of my adult life, well maybe not THE quickest but it's definitely in the top ten. I wrapped a robe around myself and smiled at the mirror before brushing my teeth. Who knows how many appearances we'll have to keep up here? I walked out of the bathroom to find Rosie and Kim each brandishing a hairdryer and some tweezers respectively.

"Guys are we not going to eat anything?" I asked them with a slight pout.

"The boys have gone to find something, plus it got them out of the way." Rosie started to attack my eyebrows whilst Kim started on the hair.

"Munch, you realize I only did this the other day?" she nodded

"I want nothing short of perfection" I nodded the best I could.

"I can't believe that you managed to pull that off…" Kim said tugging at my hair.

"I can keep my mouth shut sometimes and hey I always thought he was hot" I shrugged and let them carry on.

In half an hour I had perfectly shaped eyebrows and slightly and perfectly dry hair. It was a start. "Can we eat?" I whined I could hear the boys laughing in the living room and I couldn't help but smell the food they'd brought with them.

"Fine, but when we're rushing later you've only yourself to thank" Rosie sighed at me. I got up and rushed into the lounge grabbing the nearest piece of pizza and devouring it.

"Good?" Matt asked, I nodded.

"I'm starving." I replied and grabbed another to eat whilst Kim and Rosie resumed the beautifying process. I plonked myself back on the seat and smiled sweetly. "Let's continue" Rosie rolled her eyes and Kim was now brandishing curling tongues. I finished my pizza eyed Rosie who was sifting through my make-up. She smiled as she attempted to do my make-up, whereas I, I attempted to not laugh at her. Before long they were both done and I slipped into my dress. "What time is it?" I asked them

"6:05" Kim answered I threw my shoes on and glanced in the mirror

"That ok? I'm late" I started to panic, they both nodded.

"You look fabulous" Rosie grinned

I rushed into the lounge, but stopped dead I my tracks when I saw John sat with the boys watching T.V, beer in hand. The guys stopped talking and looked at my.

"You scrub up well" Tom said breaking the silence.

"What?" John had been oblivious to my presence until now. "Oh, wow. You look stunning baby." He came to stand in front of me, taking my hand and pulling me to him.

"John, they know. I told them" I smiled "So you, um, don't have to say baby if you y'know…" I trailed off

"What if I want to?" he questioned.

"We're going to be late" I told him and grabbed my purse.

"You don't need that" he said placing it back on the side.

"I do; money, phone, keys…" I'll look after them.

"You don't need keys" Math piped up, "We're waiting here for you" he smiled.

"And Money, you don't really need that" John added "What kind of date would I be if I let that happen?"

"A normal one." I replied handing him a few twenty dollar notes and my phone. "It'd make me feel better" I told him when he tried to give me a look. "Now come on, I'll see you guys later." I dragged John out of my front door. He pulled me to a stop when it had close behind us.

"You really do look beautiful you know" he said quietly and kissed my cheek "I'd kiss you properly but I don't want to ruin your make-up just yet." I smiled.


End file.
